


As the Kitchen Sinks

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia, barn husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus watches Cade work... Optimus wants Cade... all he needs is an appropriate invitation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Kitchen Sinks

**Author's Note:**

> Gokuma wanted me to write some Barn husbands...
> 
> fuck this took so long! I didn't expect it to be this big!

It started so innocently.…

Cade wondered to himself, how in the name of hell had he ended up butt naked, a complete mess, pressed tiredly against the Autobot leaders face with… god only knows what splattered all over his back while having the mech lick and nip at his dirty flesh…

Optimus had been watching Cade as he worked in his new barn/lab. The human had been toiling hard on his newest creation, a robot that would help carry shopping from the car into a house. They’d talked as he worked, the conversation easy and flowing, mostly about nonsensical things, the weather, the re-established of N.E.S.T. and it’s new base, critiquing the music that played in the background, human vs. Cybertronian culture, what was happening in the Soap Operas. 

The human was astounded to find that Optimus and the other bots were bizarrely very fond of Earth Soap dramas. Especially one particularly horrible 80’s drama show called ‘As the Kitchen Sinks’. Choc full of clichés and over acting. The plot and storylines were so farfetched and ridiculously tacky. The bots couldn’t get enough of it. Unfortunately it had been cancelled decades ago. Drift was currently rallying the other bots into joining him in petitioning the studio to renew the show. It amused Cade to no end to watch these highly advanced ancient alien beings who had fought a bloody devastating war for millions of years, gather round and watch on tenterhooks as Cathy confessed she was carrying the lovechild of her supposedly dead best friends husband who was actually unknown to her, her half brother. Their reactions were priceless, and well worth sitting through the ghastly show.

It was now late afternoon and Cade was covered in dirt and grime, sweat glistened down his arms, ran freely down his forehead and all stained his once white shirt. He removed his welding mask and wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand, succeeding in only smearing more filth around. His short, dark hair sticking up wildly, he was exhausted, already having put in a full days work on the machine, building and forging its metal casing form scratch, which was in comparison to the all needed programming and wiring, the easy bit.

Tess had popped in about half and hour ago and put her fathers dinner on his desk. It was only because if the Autobots gentle reminders that he needed to sit and eat before I got too cold that he finely stopped. But to be honest in this summer heat, it was difficult for anything to get cold.

Cade took off the welding apron and gloves, throwing them down on the bench. He gave a yawn and stretched his aching back, letting out a grunt as his shoulders and spine cracked loudly. Optimus saw the cloth sticking to the humans sweaty skin. The material clung awkwardly and caused his stomach to be exposed as he raised his arms over his head. The mech couldn’t help but let his optics follow the trail of dark hair that ran down from the humans navel and disappeared below his belt. 

Optimus averted his gaze before Cade would catch him. He cleared his intakes as his internal temperature rose. The Prime felt ashamed of himself. He’d claimed that he had returned just for his Autobots, when in truth, he’d also returned for this tiny organic being that had wormed his way into his spark when Optimus had forsaken all of his kind. An honourable and brave being that risked it’s life for his own. The mech realised he had connected with the man, in a way he’d couldn’t quite describe or fully understand. Something strong bound and drew them together. Never before had Optimus found a organic to be so intriguing... or desirable… 

The mech was battling with his self control to not just grab the human, confess his feelings and ravish him there and then. He guessed Cade would not be best pleased with such an abrupt accosting. Optimus had his doubts that the brunette would even be receptive to the idea of engaging in a more intimate relationship with him. Humans had such funny ideas when it came to their sexuality. He didn’t want to jeopardise their friendship by making unwelcome advances. 

It didn’t help that the inventor, without any hesitation or a seconded though, casually pulled his dirty t-shirt off and over his head. Optimus watched with a new level of closeness as Cade moved and the cloth was removed. The human was oblivious to the mechs wandering optics as they roamed over the newly exposed soft flesh. The Prime was captivated as muscle moved and shifted under the sun tanned, moisture soaked skin. He could see the Humans solid bone framework along his back collar, and the curved shapes made by muscle and sinew. It fascinated and astounded Optimus how such a complex creature that comprised of nothing but chemicals, water and billions of tiny organic cells could work.

Optimus found he was unable to stop himself form reaching out and gently running a servo down the humans spine. Feeling the hard vertebra underneath the soft epidermis. Cade stiffened instantly, hyper aware of the warm solid metal ever so gently glide over his skin. A shiver racked his body, it tickled… In a shamefully, all too pleasant, way…

“Ugh… You okay there buddy?” Cade asked after clearing his throat. He remained rooted to the spot, back still facing the Mech. The human was surprised when the Robot didn’t stop, but continue to touch him as he spoke, the servo now moving back up and along his shoulders.  
“Forgive me, Cade… but as you find my peoples Biology fascinating… I myself… am intrigued by yours…” The Cybertronian spoke, his voice so deep and intoxicating. 

The first time Cade had herd it, he knew he would never find another voice more gorgeous, Optimus could read the dame dictionary and he would be riveted. The human could happily listen to it forever. So soft, gentle and wise; yet powerful and frightening all at once. It cause heat and chills at the same time. It had the most profound affect on the inventor, embarrassingly, it had a way of going straight to his nether regions. 

“But… you’ve been around humans awhile now, surely were not that much of a mystery?” Cade asked, trying to take his mind off the way the bots voice made him melt or the way the warm metal felt so nice as it stroked tenderly down his arms and sides.  
“While I know how your peoples bodies function… I still find it fascinating. Organic life is so… delicate and beautifully complex.” The mech murmured, clearly quite content to continue his touchy feely examination.

“Umm… yeah… well, I’m flattered, an’ I don’t wanna stifle your curiosity or anything but… you might wanna stop with the petting.” Cade said gently, even though in his hart he would gladly let the mech continue, but the man didn’t trust his own body to behave and didn’t want to embarrass himself trying to explain just why he suddenly had created a massive tent in his jeans. It was now the Autobots turn to freeze, the bot thinking he’d likely overstepped his mark. 

“My Apologies… I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” he said quietly, withdrawing his servo reluctantly, and much to the mans disappointment.  
“It’s not that Optimus, it’s just the last person who touch me like that… I got seriously laid.” Cade chuckled light heartedly, then muttered, some what, to himself. “Actually… best sex of my life… so unless you are trying to get into my pants… ” The inventor semi-joked, missing how the bots optics suddenly light up, not realising he’d just given him the invitation Optimus been praying for. 

The Texan gave a yelp as he found himself being scooped up into the Mechs servos and raised up till he was face to face with the mighty Autobot leader. His mouth becoming suddenly dry, his hart begun to race. The mans green-brown eye’s going wide as he looked up into intense, luminous blue optics that spiralled as they focused all attention on him. Cade inexplicably felt very small under the Cybertronians watchful gaze. It was an intimidating place to be. He felt like an insect being studied…

“Optimus? You okay…?” The inventor asked form his seat in the mechs palm. The bot said nothing, only continued to look at him with those bright optics, a strange contemplative look on his face. The inventors breath caught in his throat as the mech lent in slowly, he shivered as the Autobot got incredibly close, a few mere centimetres away. Optimus drew in a huge breath before ex-venting over Cades already hot skin. The grate gust of vapour was warm and moist and made the human feel even more clammy then he was, the Robots EM field was so strong it prickled at his moisture coated skin, making his hair stand on end and his whole body shudder. 

The mans voice was locked in his throat as the Prime closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth plates against his bare chest. The humans hands griped the metal beneath as he felt the aliens lips come together gently, the mech emitted a sound like an engine rev that turned into a smoothly idling sound. It took a moment but Cades eye’s widened, realizing what the bot had done. That was a kiss… 

Optimus Prime just kissed his bare, dirty sweaty chest… and purred. There was no other way to describe the noise that came form the big alien. It was a deep rumble of a powerful engine, the vibrations of which he could literally feel travelling though the air… and that knowledge went straight to the humans neglected sex drive.

“O-optimus?” The human stammered, feeling his body responding to the mechs actions. The Autobot pulled back slightly, shuttered his optics and gave a deep, dare he say, mournful sigh.  
“Please… forgive my forwardness, Cade Yeager,” His melodic voice sounded so sad it plucked painfully at the mans hart strings. “I do not wish to overstepped my boundaries… it is just, In your presence… I can not help myself… I find your company soothing… and I find your body… most desirable…” Optimus voice turned into a heated rumbled, the inventors brain stalled completely when without warning the Autobots wet glossa came out and licked right across the mans chest. Cade gasped in surprise as the damp soft metal appendage swiped gently across his body, slowly from navel to collar, leaving a tingly damp trail. The feeling only intensifying as the mech ex-vented hotly over him again, making him shudder.

“Oh! Oh… ugh okay… that was… personal…” the Texan gulped, his stomach tying itself in knots form sudden nerves. Was the Autobot really telling him what he thought? It certainly seemed that way. The mechs servos started to carefully caressed him, the tips just brushing his skin and tracing nonsense patters on his clothed thighs. The humans hart beat faster and he chewed his lip as Optimus spoke again, looking at him intently.

“I feel that now may be an appropriate time to confess that my feelings for you… have gone far beyond mere camaraderie or friendship.”  
“I-ugh- I’m not 100% sure what you getting at… so… just to be sure were on the same page… better just spell it out for me…” Cade managed to get out, his voice feeling thick in his throat as his hart pounded in his chest. Mentally preparing himself for disappointment if it was all a huge misunderstanding.  
“Very well… so we are clear… I desire you Cade Yeager…” Optimus rumbled deeply. “I wish to know you physically… Intimately… I wish to experience the sounds you make while you come undone with sexual pleasure.”  
“oh… Okay…” the inventors squeaked out. No… no misunderstanding there…

If it wasn’t for the fact all his senses were on high alert, Cade would of sworn he was dreaming. All those dirty little fantasy’s, all the shameful trawling of the internet to find pictures, the no so cool call he made to Joshua asking for any and all images he had of the Autobots. Claiming it was for design references. Then discarding them all save the ones of the Prime. Just so he could look at him and imagine… All the lonely nights he’d spent looking up at the stars after Optimus had left in that blaze of glory. Wishing and praying that the mech would return safely. First the mech came back and now this. All his wishes looked to be coming true. 

Trust him to fall for a giant robot though. Emily had always said his obsession with them wasn’t normal. When the love of his life had died, he focused all his attention on his baby girl. The no dating rule had worked for him very well. Since his wife’s death, dating and sex had been shoved to a distant corner of his brain that occasionally resurfaced briefly if he had a beer or two. It was only in that moment when a beaten up truck he’d brought home, transformed and spoke… Cade felt something long dead reignite in his soul. Looking up at that fascinating stunningly beautiful creature and listening to him speak, he’d honest to god lost his hart. The feeling only deepening the more time he spent with the mech. 

Cade had realized quickly that he’d do just about anything for the mech… to make Optimus happy… to be happy with him… he wanted all of what the mech was apparently offering. Yet sudden trepidation crept in, as much as he wanted it, he could see a problem. A big one. Having dirty little daydreams was one thing, actually having the bot himself in front of him was entirely different kettle of fish. It was the stark complication of size. It meant nothing in a conjured up fantasy, but in real life, Cade was now face to face with the very gigantic hurdle, it left him wondering just HOW they could actually be intimate together. It didn’t seem possible…his hart begun to sink… 

“Optimus… as hot as that sounds… and it dose sound it… just how can we- how would we… ya know…” He trailed off, hoping the big mech had the answers, he didn’t want this to fail before it had even begun. Optimus gave him a gentle knowing smile, optics soft as he raised a servo to stroke the humans face, the man couldn’t help but lean into the gentle affectionate touch.  
“I have a way, if you are willing. Do you trust me Cade Yeager?” He asked simply..  
“Wha-Yeah, of coarse I do. More then anyone…” Cade said and he meant it, every word. He’d never put his faith in someone this completely. He felt his hart flutter when he saw the bot smile.

But the human jumped a mile as something moved just outside his vision, his eye’s widening as from under the mechs plating, thick cables emerged, they begun to coiled and twisted in the air like shining metal serpents. Their plating interlocking and flexible, but smooth and with an almost iridescent sheen on their surfaces. 

“W-what th-,” Cade’s breathing hitched, uncertainty suddenly overtaking arousal as they advanced at him, he scooted back on the mechs palm as far as he could go without falling off. “What’s the hell are those things?!” They stopped their approach immediately, becoming so eerily still, it freak the human out more then when they were moving. Optimus made a gentle soothing sound, a strange but compelling melodic clicking and stroked the humans back again. He looked apologetic and Cade though… embarrassed.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to startle you... I forget that your species are not used to mating with other outside your own race. I can see how this would be… unsettling. I fear my eagerness got the better of me,” The Autobot optics looked away guiltily, Cade found it strangely endearing.   
“it’s aright…,” The human said slowly, still eyeing the apparatus wearily. “It… just surprised me…. that’s all…”  
“Please, worry not Cade, they will not harm you. This is the way we can be together more intimately… Will you allow them to touch you? ” Optimus ask gently, his gentle and sumptuous voice both hot, soothing and full of hope. It made the humans concerns slowly ebb away. 

Though he was still unsure about the bots ‘tentacles’, If it meant they could be together, there was no way he was going to back out, Not when Optimus was right here and clearly so keen to be with him. He’d be a fool to turn back now. Cade took a deep breath and giving the robot a nod. In for a penny, in for a pound as they said, besides, he did trust the mech and knew in his hart that the big being would never intentionally hurt him. Optimus was far too much of a gentle and kind soul for that. 

“So… same question, what are these?” Cade asked again, his natural curiosity came back as he watched the many long cables approach him again, this time at a much slower, considerate pace. The man watched avidly as they tentatively wound their way around his body, surprised at how very gentle they were. There were 9 that the Texan could see, they travelled around his legs, waist and arms, winding round him and holding him in a loose grip. The way they moved reminded him a little of when he took Tess to the zoo and he had a python put round his neck. 

“We call them Mid-facing cables. When we Cybertronians engage in interfacing… we can connect with these directly into each others neural nets. It forms a much more intimate connection while we mate… they are considered our most personal apparatus and we only use them with those we care profoundly for…” The mech said gently, stressing the importance in his words. Cade felt sudden giddy happiness in his chest. Did he really mean that much to the alien as he was implying?

“If they connect to your nervous system, I guess they carry sensory signals. Dose that mean you feel this?” The human asked as he stroked the outer casing of one that was currently wrapping itself around his waist. Optimus actually had to take a moment to compose himself before he answered, the humans rough touch sent the most delightful shivers though his body. The mech could feel the rough calloused fingers and textured palm as it slid over his most privet of cables. It was utterly heavenly.

“Yes… they are highly sensitive…” He bot just about ground out.  
“I can see…” The human chuckled, not missing the mechs reaction. He found the bots fluster more then a little enthralling. Cade was now utterly intrigued as the mid-facing cables continued to coil round him, steadily tightening their grip on him, all previous fear gone. They moved as if each one had a mind of its own. Each tip end wandering over his body, testing out their paths. They held him in a secured embrace as Cade begun to squirm, they sought out ticklish and intimate spots that made his muscles jump and stomach flutter. He couldn’t help but wriggle a little.

The man begun to blush furiously as a couple boldly slithered into his already tight jeans, caressing the front of his hips and thighs. He let out a small undignified sound and chewed his lip, he’d seen enough of that Japanese Henti on the net to figure out what Optimus probably had planned… strangely though… as the snake like metal rubbed and writhed over his hot sticky flesh… he didn’t seem to care… in fact, the thought of Optimus doing that to him gave him such a dirty thrilled, like nothing had before.

“WHOA!” Cade yelped, a sudden violent move by the cables in his jeans ripped them and his underwear completely in two. He was left speechless and now pretty much naked in front of the mech. The mans face reddened even further with embarrassment, what the hell must he look like before this titan, with everything on show, half hard and the tattered remains of the denim around his knees. He’d never felt so exposed or inadequate.  
“What hell man?!” Cade spluttered indignantly, anger trying to cover up his shyness.  
“Apologies, but they were in the way…” Optimus said in a matter of fact tone.

“You could of just asked me to take ‘em off…” The Texan muttered, he liked those jeans, they were comfy to work in. But he supposed that when a powerful giant alien robot was hot and horny for you, ruined cloths should be the last thing on his mind. He quickly forgot all about the cloths, because now that he was free form their confines, those clever cables begun to trace new and more delightful patterns on his newly revealed skin, touching him in places no one but himself had for years. He let out a pitiful little whimper as one cable traced a line up his inner thigh and brush along his now rapidly hardening member. That felt so good…

Cade’s eye’s suddenly widened, his hart leaping into his throat when he herd the workshop door bang loudly. He felt a wave of utter panic rise and he looked at the barn door. He didn’t want Tess or any of the others to come in and find them. Heaven forbid Shane walked in. He’d likely die of shame. To his blessed relief there was no one, it was just the breeze.

“Have no fear, Crosshairs has taken Shane and Tessa to a drive in movie,” Optimus reassured him gently, running a digit along his muscular leg. “Hound is recharging and Drift is meditating. We shall not be disturbed.”  
“Good to know… hate to try and come up with a retinol explanation for this…” Cade was treated to the delightful sound of Optimus’s chuckling, deep throaty and rich, it was beautiful and sent wonderful tingles through the mans body. 

Cade herd the familiar sound of transforming metal. His attention once again focused, he looked down to see one of the cables ends split open and pull back to reveal many fine, delicate tendrils. They moved and wriggled with purpose and glistened wetly with some kind of lubricant. Cade was mesmerized by the technology as the multi-feelered end started to gently skittered and danced along his skin, tiny shocks of electricity made his muscles jump and hair stand on end, it tickled but felt incredible. The fine sensors moved up, running over his stomach and chest. 

The man gasped sharply as it flicked at his nipple. He gave a short moan and squirmed in the mechs hold, hips unconsciously rocking gently, his body wanting more contact. It all only caused the Autobot to smile gently and continue his slow exploration. Along the humans collar and up his neck the tendrils travelled, the many ends softly stroking his jaw and brushed through the coarse hair of his beard. When a few ran along his parted lips, the mans tongue darted out and licked one of the delicate filaments without a seconded thought, it felt like the natural thing to do.

Cade was startled by the reaction he got, the cable jerked back and Optimus shuddered violently. The mech became ridged and the deep throaty groan that came form the Autobot leader was utterly obscene and made the humans now hard member twitch. The grin that spread over the mans face was almost manic, Cade wanted to hear that sound again… God he wanted to hear so much more… 

Thrill coursed through him, knowing that he had caused all that with just one little lick. What could he get out of the Prime if he did more? His previous sexual experience was quite unremarkable, it’d only consisted of two girls before his beloved wife. He’d never had feelings for a guy before, though if he were honest he’d never ruled it out, per-say, he’d just never had a strong enough feeling for someone of his own sex to dare test the waters. In Texas you tended to kept thoughts and feeling like that too yourself… sadly the world and parts of America, were still an insufferably intolerant places… 

But he was a scientist and inventor. Cade had no fear of experimenting, truth was he revelled in it. Shoving all other thoughts aside he boldly reached out to gently gasp the raised alien apparatus. He wrapped his strong fingers around its reasonable girth, admiring the complexity of it’s structure as he slowly begun to stroke the cables surface finding it slick to the touch. Deciding to treat it much like he would his own body part, on those occasions when he indulged in some personal time. 

The Human was delighted when he herd the mechs intakes increase dramatically and the sound of mighty fans shunting on. He could feel tiny tremors running through the giants frame. He took these all as good signs as the Texan licked his lips in readiness. He knew what he like when someone went down on him, he guessed that he should just apply the same principles to the alien cabling. If they were as sensitive as the mech claimed or appeared to be, it should work. The human just prayed he would be too awful at it. 

Cade coaxed the appendage closer then gently ran his lips over the shaft, his tongue coming out to run wet trails along its surface, tasting the lubricant. It had a strange, almost sweetness to it, not at all unpleasant. Optimus now shuddered, gasping in bliss, feeling the humans warm, soft lips press against the sensitive metal, the stiff dark hair on his face sent delightful signals through his neural pathways as they scratched along his mid-facing cable. Such a delightful contrast. The mechs temperature was rising every second and he could feel the charge building in his arrays. His interfacing equipment already hot and aching beneath his plating from the organics touch.

The tendrils searched out the mans mouth again, delicately brushing against his moist lips, wanting attention. Cade eagerly engaged them, letting his instincts guide him, his tongue came out to lick and play with the feelers and even nipping gently at them with his teeth, all the while running his hands up and down the cables length. Optimus thoughts were racing along with his spark, they had barely begun and already he was hopelessly aroused, he could feel lubricant starting to pool in his valve and his spike becoming uncomfortable behind his interface covers which began demanding to be opened. The Prime was enjoying the sight as much as the touch, watching Cade play with him was indescribably hot… 

For the human, it was a most peculiar sensation, it was like licking a battery, there was a faint chemical taste along with a buzz of power. His lips and tongue tingled as he played with the ultra fine sensors. It was a surreal experience, the ridiculous thought of French kissing with an squid popping into the humans brain and let out a small snigger. The human decided it was time to kick this encounter up a notch, with one swirl of his tough he gathered all of the little feelers together and boldly took the entire end in his mouth to suck on them. Optimus let out an almighty cry, optics cycling wildly and snarled something in Cybertronian, The man guessed something probably very explicit. It was fascinating to watch the Autobot in such a state… even better to know he’d caused it…

Cade continued to suck on them gently and let his tongue play with the wriggling tendrils in his mouth, he saw Optimus bite his lip plates and grunt loudly every time he swallowed, he could feel the bots plating twitching as he shifted restlessly beneath him. The Human was elated, pleased and surprised with himself at how well he was doing. Cade would venture that the old bot was ‘really’ enjoying it… if the groans and happy noises he was making were anything to go by. 

The humans attention was drawn when the cable gave a gently testing little push further into his mouth before drawing back, when Cade made no protest, the appendage repeated the move. The man looked up at the Prime, his optics burning with heat, looking as if he were holding back a desperate groan. The inventor gave a sly grin around his mouthful, knowing exactly what the mech wanted, he nodded giving his permission. The Autobot looked delighted as slowly and carefully the cable begun sliding in and out of the humans mouth. The mech shivered when the human moaned around his cable, the organic felt wonderful, so soft and warm and wet around him. It was heavenly.

Cade, himself, was on cloud nine with his mouth filled with robotic alien appendage. It was an odd and foreign feeling, but what surprised the human more was how easy he found it all and how much he was actually enjoying it. It was probably more down to the fact that it was Optimus Prime he was essentially giving head too and the Robot was clearly getting off from what he was doing. The Inventor continued to stroked the long shaft as he sucked, tongue playing with the little feelers as it pulled out, humming happily when it push back in. 

Optimus was careful, acutely aware of his organic partners safety and gave Cade no more then he could take comfortably, even though he was sure the man could literally feel the tension in the cables he handled, the look in the mechs Optic’s told the Texan that the Prime just wanted to push deeper down the humans throat. Unknown to the mech, was that the knowledge sent the most heated dirty thrills down the mans spine.

“Is that good?” Cade panted, drawing away to catch his breath for a moment, he gazed up at the mech, his muscular chest expanding with each large breath, a playful look in his dark eye’s. “You like this ya old Wreck? You like me sucking you off?” The grate Prime was lost for words at the sight before him, the hot steamy look in the naked organics warm green-brown eye’s, glossy wet trails of saliva and his own lubricant glistened around his mouth. 

The seductive way the humans oh so soft pink tongue appeared to re-moisten the mans delicate lips. The little being in his grasp was hot and dirty and aroused, exotic and oh so appealing. It was a such a pity their sizes were not more compatible, the Mech thought forlornly, he would of liked to have taken him the conventional way, but in truth, the Humans petite size was part of his charm, a teeny tiny, soft and fragile being… who also had a fierce intellect and a temper to match. This small creature that had challenged him and comforted him and stood by him when all the mech had wanted was to push him and all like him away. 

Optimus growled lowly in his throat, it was now Cades turn to shudder and moan pathetically as another a mid-facing cable split and its tiny feelers latched onto him in his most intimate area. They begun caressing and squeezed his hard cock and heavy balls with such amazing dexterity and unbridled intent. The Texan gasped as he was touch, his neglected body hungry for all of the mechs attention. Pleasure shot up his spine, his vision went fuzzy and his back arched as those clever little tendrils stoked up and down his hard member and swirling around it’s swollen, leaking head.

“Do you like that, my little fleshling?” the Prime practically purred, his tone holding both heat and amusement. Cade gave a delirious laugh, that turned into a another needy groan.   
“Oh… yeah… I like that… that’s really good…” He breathed, his hips starting to rock uncontrollably, wanting more stimulation form the mechs apparatus. When the mid-facing cable brushed tenderly against his lips again, he gladly opened to allow it back in. The human lost himself in their mutual pleasure, the mechs coiled cables caressed his body lovingly, stroked and squeezed his manhood, while he did his best to reciprocate. Cade basked in the sound of the big alien as the mech groaned and huff his name in that beautiful deep baritone and revelled in his shudders as he licked and sucked him. 

The big robot shifted his position, he lay down, his mighty shoulders propped up against the wall of the barn-lab, his optics never leaving the tiny human in his possession, too captivated with the raunchy display to do otherwise. Optimus gently placing the man on his chest, close enough so he could kiss and nuzzle him, which he did shamelessly. The mech, peppered him with kisses and cooed the humans name, his hot ventilations ruffled the short dark brown hair and his warm wet glossa bathed the organics skin.

Optimus could taste the saltiness of his sweat, the tang of grease and the sweetness of iron flakes from all his earlier welding, it was such a delightful mix the mech couldn’t stop himself form treating his human companion like a living rust stick. The Prime was beginning to fear he would become addicted. 

The cables started to flex and Cade found himself slowly being spread out across the mechs chest. The human let the metal armatures manipulate him as they wished, too dazed and enjoying the attention far too much to protest. He soon found himself on his hands and knees on top of the warm metal chaise. It was only when the cable in his mouth pulled free and away too slither behind him, did the man finely clocked on to what was finally happening. The Human squirmed and twitch in the mechs cabled grasp as the moistened ends started to circle and tease his now exposed entrance.

“Are you ready for me?” Optimus asked in a low husky voice that made the human melt and his manhood throb and leak. Cade was panting heavily, so hot and horny, arousal banishing any and all trepidation he’d earlier felt. He looked up into the mechs big blue optics. He wanted the mech, god help him Cade wanted him so much. He wanted Optimus to fuck him, any way he could and if that meant having freaky tentacle butt sex then by god he’d do it in a hart beat.   
“More then ready…” The Texan breathed, giving the alien a slightly delirious smile.

The many fibrous sensor ends set to work, probing at him, wriggling their way inside, gently stretching the tight ring of muscle. It was a slow process, Optimus having to take his time to prepare his new lover properly. The last thing the mech wanted was to harm the precious little creature in his hold. If he went to fast, he was well aware he could seriously hurt the man. Organic flesh was delicate and less forgiving then metal. He waited patiently, watching hungrily and enjoying the view as the human panted and fidgeted on top of him. 

To Cade it felt like an age, it was too much and not enough, all at the same time. The wet little tendrils working him open. When Optimus at last deemed it safe to proceed further, the man braced himself. The Texan gave a loud, shaky cry when the cable finely pushed into him, half out of relief that he was at last getting what he wanted. But even so, it was an odd, uncomfortable feeling, even after all the preparation and the tip reforming to become smooth and tapered once again. The delicate feelers worked his hard straining cock, trying to counter it with pleasurable feelings. 

“Steady Cade… you must relax…,” Optimus murmured softly, stroking down the humans back and flank, in an effort to help sooth away any discomfort.  
“Easier said then done…” The man ground out, closing his eye’s and hanging his head, taking in deep slow breaths to try and cope, focusing on the mechs voice and touch.  
“You are doing so well,” The Mech whispered sweetly, kissing the Texans shoulder tenderly. “You feel… so wonderful.”

The human chewed his lip as he blushed, feeling suddenly overcome and embarrassed by the mechs words. It’d been such a long time since anyone had wanted him or he’d even been with someone he so desperately wanted to please… he’d forgotten how nice it felt to be complimented and praised like this by someone he cared for, he’d missed it. The brunette gradually relaxed, tense muscles loosening steadily. The man felt and Prime rumble deeply and the human gave a sharp grunt as the cable begun to move. It rocked back and forth gently, then carefully drew out altogether before pushing steadily back in. Cade and Optimus both groaned in unison at how utterly satisfying it was for them.

The movements soon became easier as the Humans tight hole was slowly worked out further with each gentle thrust, the substance was that coated Optimus’s tendrils were now producing it more readily. As it gently moved, the Mechs secreted lubricant was being spread liberally. Both inside the organic and out, making the motions much smoother and far more pleasurable. Cade felt residue start to trickle down his thighs, thick and sticky, it tickled as it travelled down over his skin. He bit his lip, listening to the wet, slow, squelching sounds of lubricated metal against flesh as the thick cable penetrated him over and over… it felt… insanely good…

It wasn’t till the appendage inside him brushed against something that the Texan really decided that he was enjoying the encounter. Cade thought his head was exploding when the cable twisted inside him and stuck against a particular spot. The man threw his head back and swore loudly, he even saw stars as pleasure shot through him. The giant mech hummed in contemplation and mimicked the move, causing the same reaction form the bound man. 

“Jesus, fucking, Christ!” The brunette howled.  
“Right there, Cade? How dose that feel?” The Prime asked, the man in question could only manage a breathy whimper before the Autobot increasing his thrusting speed. The human moaned loudly as every so often, Optimus would porously hit that glorious spot again, fast and repeatedly, before easing off and returning back to the maddening slower pace. Over and over again, the mech kept it up till he had reduced the inventor to a quivering, gasping lump in his coils. 

The human was delirious, he could no longer see straight, it was all so good. The Texan felt so hot and dirty, yet he wanted more, he wanted that cable to go deeper, move even faster, hit that sweet spot again and again. He moaned shamelessly, wantonly, wriggled in the cables that held him and bucked against the one moving inside. Wanting everything all at once… he’s never had he felt this lustful in his life.

“Optimus… please… faster.” The Human gasped heavily, looking desperately up at the Autobot.   
“Are you certain?” The mech asked gently.  
“Nuugh… yeah… I’m okay, I want it, faster… harder, Oh god please, fuck me harder,” The man groaned, grinding back onto the stiff cable, making the Autobot growl in return. “Anything just… oh god, don’t stop.”  
“I thought you would never ask my little love.” The Prime rumbled, Cade bellowed profanities as the thick cable suddenly moved, a mighty thrust driving in much deeper then before. 

The mid-facing cable began ramming into him, just as he asked, hard and fast, pushing in deep, stretching and filling him up. The wet sound of their coupling filling the air along with their yells of pleasure. Cade wailed loudly, taken by surprise by just how incredible it felt. It wasn’t long before the human was crying out in bliss with each and every stroke, the mechs name falling form his lips like it was the only word he knew. When he felt the gentle tips of another cable probe around the one currently inside him, Cade only moaned and wriggled, encouraging in to join it’s fellow aperture.

“Do you wish for another?” The mech asked, his optics burning and ravenous, a hit of desperation in his voice. “Please, tell me you want more.”  
“Yeah, I want more… gimme what ya got big bot. Fill me up… Show me what a Primes made of…” The human growled back, short nails scratching over the mechs bright blue and red paint, it made the alien smile widely.  
“Be careful, sweet one… you may be eating those words later…” The mech warned.  
“Ugh… I’d rather be eating you.” Cade snapped back, he was rewarded with Optimus letting out the most amazingly dirty laugh, it was such an surprise and enough to get him giggling too.  
“I may just take you up on that…” the Robot chuckled.

The two of them sheared the wonderfully light moment as the first cable slowly withdrew completely, Cade found himself whining loudly at the loss, suddenly feeling incomplete… empty. Who knew being fucked in the ass could feel this freaking good… or that he’d miss alien tentacles inside him. The human was so hot, his head spun and his breathing was heavy… What made everything better was the sounds coming form the mech beneath him. The big bot was huffing and puffing like a steam train. His moans and grunts sending shivers of utter delight through him,

It was that moment of calm that Cade saw the mechs other shoulder and arm moving. Cade followed the arm down, casting a look over his shoulder to see just what Optimus was doing with his other hand. The Human eye’s widened, jaw dropping, when what he saw was Optimus jerking off the biggest boner the Texan had ever seen. How had he not noticed that thing! It was enormous! The mech had his giant servo wrapped around the distinctly dick like apparatus, the shaft was a series of interlocking plates that had numerous deep groves, ridges, had a matching blue and red paint job and was striped with luminous blue bio lights that glowed invitingly. 

The shapely tip was leaking copious amount of a pink substance that made the whole shaft glisten wetly. It was beautiful. A work of engineering art. The human loved it. He wanted to examine it, touch it, run his hands all over it… god he wanted to lick it. The very thought of caressing the Prime there made the man quake and throb needily. Cade had no idea that the sight of a cock could stoke his sex drive so. Maybe because it was a robot dick? That settled it, Cade thought, no longer going to deny it, he could now officially reclassify himself as a robo-sexual… it was definitely all about the robots… he loved them and they apparently turned him the fuck on…

The mech was stroking the impressive rod steadily, his digits paying special attention to the lights and seeping tip. The inventor quickly realised that the bot must have been stroking that impressive appendage all along. Cade became concerned, were what they were doing with the mid-facing arms not enough for the mech? Was he not enough? Was Optimus having to jerk himself off to get enough pleasure from the encounter to satisfy him? The thought made the humans gut drop, he felt hopeless and inadequate all at once again. 

“Optimus, are-are you-is-this… Is this good for you too?” Cade asked, his breath catching in his throat from exertion and concern. Optimus tilted his helm curiously, but from the suddenly worried look in the Organics eye’s, he could guess what the man thought. The Prime cooed softly, leaning down to nuzzled his human tenderly. He sighed contently when the mans tiny hands rested against his faceplates, warm and soft and gentle… 

“Your concern is touching, my sweet one,” The mech vented hotly over the man, “Do not mistake my actions to mean you are unsatisfactory, far from it. As I stated earlier, my mid-facing cables are highly sensitive… and you are providing… much glorious stimulation,” The Prime growled lowly.

The inventor gave a sharp cry as now two cables pushed roughly inside him stretching his opening even further. The thick apparatus slid slowly inside the humans soft body, pushing in as deep as they could go. Optimus had to shutter his optics, the joy of being inside the organic was almost too much for him. Cade was tight and warm and felt so good around him. He listened as Cade gave the most adorable yelp that morphed into a lusty groan as he made the cables wriggle inside him. The bot begun to alternate their movements, one sliding in as the other slid out. It was all so exquisite. Optimus smiled and went to whisper huskily in the brunets tiny ear as he plundered his tight little hole. Cade whimpered again, blushing profusely as he road the writhing tentacles. Optimus thought it was adorable, seeing the tough little man turn bright red as he spoke.

“My only regret Cade, is that our sizes are so incompatible… and I can not have you the way I would like. My spike is jealous of my cables, as they get to be inside you and it cannot. I would have greatly liked to see you ride my spike, to see as it slid inside you, over and over again,” Optimus vented hotly over the human, pressing his lips to sweat covered shoulder. “To feel your soft flesh tighten around me as your body reached the climax of your pleasure… I would have very much enjoyed filling you with my transfluid and then spread you out to watch it leak from you… ”

“Fuck!” Cade yelled at the top of his lungs, the Texan nearly came right then and there, his whole body quaking. Optimus talking dirty at him in that deep reverberating voice… it was the most erotic thing he’d ever herd. If it wasn’t for the strong cables helping to support him, his knees would have given out and he’d be flat on his face. Not only had Cade found his sexuality, he’d just found his ultimate kink, he was learning all sorts of things about himself this evening…

“Is ther-there anything… more, I can do… for you?” the human found himself asking, gently reaching over and stroking along the many lines of intricate plating on the mechs giant face again. Cade so wanted to give the amazing being as much pleaser as he was receiving. Optimus gave a gentle smile and nuzzled into the humans palms, breathing in the distinct heady sent that was uniquely Cade Yeager. 

“I have a few thoughts… perhaps we can try something next time… if you are willing…”  
“You promise they’ll be a next time?” Cade groaned, rolling his hips and pushing back onto the cables. The mech gave a breathy sigh.  
“Oh yes… I cross my spark.” Optimus purred, smiling as he used the phrase he’d herd Humans use when making vows.

The pair dissolved into mutual groans and cry’s of pleasure as they re focused on their intimacy, the force of the mechs thrusting increased even faster, Cade doing his best to give as god as he got by rocking back against the almost violently jolting cables. They now moved both together, filled him roughly and hitting that spot inside him relentlessly, over and over again, till Cade could hardly breath through the pleasure. He felt the tell-tail knot in his belly growing with each move. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“O-Optimus! I’m-oh-god-fuck- I’m close!” Cade managed to choked out. “Can’t s-stop it…”  
“Good… Neither can I…” The mech growled throatily through his denta, His own systems running hot, his cooling fans roaring, struggling to relieve the heat. Warning messages appearing on his HUD. Overload was fast approaching. The Prime forged on, pounding his cables into his smaller lover, listening to the organics gasps and whimpers while he vigorously pumped his own spike.

When the human came he saw stars, his whole body convulsing violently and back arching painfully. The tendril fibres around his cock squeezed, massaging him gently as his spurted white sticky seamen over the Autobots chest, all the while crying out the mechs name. It had been so long, but never before had he felt this much intense a joy from sex. Liquid pleasure flooded hotly through his veins. Galvatron and his Decepticons could attack now and he wouldn’t give a flying fuck…

The Autobot leader gave a deep reverberating snarl as Cade already snug passage tightened and rippled around his cables. The Autobots vision whited out as all his systems overloaded, each and every circuit felt alive and charged as ecstasy washed through this frame. His cables tightened possessively, almost painfully around the humans body, so much so that the man grunted as he was squeezed. As dazed and euphoric as he was, Cade did gave a surprised yelp when he felt the sudden splash of hot sticky fluid all over his back. It was like someone had just thrown buckets of warm maple syrup over him. He cast a wide eye’d look up at the now heaving mech.

“What the fuck?!” He asked a little hysterically, not knowing if he should laugh or be concerned. When the Bot looked back at the human he actually looked startled at what he saw.  
“Ugh… Oops… sorry,” The mech said some what sheepishly, his optics trying to focus on the human as best he could. “My bad…” It was so ridiculous and the bot looked so adorably ashamed, while trying to look at him that Cade just couldn’t help but brake into laughter and waved off the mechs concern, he really did feel far too dame good to be angry at anything.

“S’alrigh… just… if this is what I think… I am impressed you managed to shoot that high…” The human sniggered, looking over his shoulder and back down at the Autobot. Cade could now see the undignified state the grate regal mech was in. Glistening pink fluid splattered over his plating, his leg twitching sporadically, and that enormous robo-dick looked to be de-pressurizing. Though to be fair, the Texan wasn’t much better off to look at. Covered in dirt, sweat, Optimus’s lubricants, his own cum and now a hell of a lot of alien robot spunk… he hoped that fancy new shower head in his bathroom could handle it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Cade reached round to the back of his neck. Drawing his now sticky hand back he studied the Cybertronian fluid. It was a viscose, pearlescent clear pink liquid. It had a faint sent of… was that Hibiscus? A strange sweet smell that oddly enticed the human. So much so that he had an uncontrollable urge to do something probably very foolish… he shrugged, gave into temptation and licking the alien fluid from his hand. 

“Wow… That’s… something else…” Cade breathed as his taste buds were assaulted, his whole mouth tingled like when he ate too spicy food. But in taste it bizarrely reminded the inventor of when he’d gotten married. He’d had his first taste of champagne with that fancy French raspberry liquor, only much more potent. It even had the kick of alcohol that made his head spin… he liked it… a lot… and went in for another taste.

It probably wasn’t the healthiest thing to do… or the smartest… god knew what it was comprised of, but you did things in the heat of passion, and when he looked up and into the bright, smouldering optics of the Autobot leader that was clearly completely captivated while watching him lap up the fluid, it was completely worth it. The man had never ever felt so sexy in his entire life then in that moment. To think that this amazing being, this titan, this knight of Cyberton who had ridden a fire breathing T-Rex into battle like such a total badass… wanted and cared for him… a struggling, middle age, nobody inventor and widowed, single farther… with barely anything to his name… what had he done to deserve this?

Slowly, Optimus withdrew his mid-facing cables, one by one they slithered away, Cade whimpered a little as they left his body, unwrapping themselves and returning back into their housings below the mechs outer plating. With the comforting secure embrace of the tentacles vanishing, inside and out, Cade felt suddenly so very empty, vulnerable and exposed. Sitting there naked in tattered cloths and covered in muck. From one extreme to the other. But it thankfully, those feelings only lasted a moment and was replaced ten fold when the mighty robot scooped him up from his chest, cradling and covered him in his large servos. 

The strong powerful digits tenderly held him, their tips caressing his slick skin and ruffling his damp spiky hair as he was brought closer to the mechs face. Optimus hummed deeply, his nose nuzzling the mans chest affectionately. Metal lips pressing against the soft stomach to place butterfly kisses along his skin. Cade sniggered, the Autobot was adorable when he was being loving, purring away happily. The human rested his arms over the mechs nasal ridge and lent against the warm living alloy. He gave a deep sigh… never feeling more knackered or more content in his entire life… this evening had certainly been a rollercoaster. 

“Thank you for shearing yourself with me Cade Yeager,” The Autobot said softly as he continued to touch the human, pressing a kiss to his hip, making the muscles in his leg twitch. “It was an honour… and a grate deal of pleasure.” The Prime rumbled.  
“The feeling mutual ya old Wreck.” The inventor chuckled tiredly. He felt exhausted, filthy and incredibly hungry, but very happy. Better then he had in what seemed like decades. Every muscle in his body ached, especially the ones in his back side, but it was well worth it and he’d do it all again in a hart beat. He ignored his stomach, enjoying being the centre of the Autobots attention far too much. Cade wasn’t going to move for love nor money and certainly not just because his tummy was making noises.

Optimus cooed and clicked away at him softly, murmuring things in English and his own native alien tongue as he nuzzled and kissed him. Cade listened to the hypnotic voice and rested against the big mech, The human could feel the gentle vibrations of his engines and voice that travel through his body, the warmth of his metal against his skin and the heat of his ventilation. He felt so safe and loved, so very peaceful. He really hoped that this wouldn’t be a one time thing, that Optimus would keep his word… he had a few experiments brewing in his mind of his own he’d like to try…


End file.
